Alice Campbell
Alice Campbell is a major character and the deuteragonist of Poppytail, Poppytail 2, Poppytail 3, Poppytail 4, Poppytail 4: Special Edition, and the upc oming Pixeltail. Appearance She is first seen after beating Chapter 3, locked in the GamePrint suit, and remains that way throughout the first few games. In Poppytail 2's Lock It In minigame, it can be clearly seen that Alice has blonde hair, green eyes and a pinkish skin tone, while usually wearing white shoes and a red shirt. She consistently wears a pink nail polish and her hair appears darker in her GamePrint sprites, however this may be due to shadowing. Behaviour Most of the time, Alice cares about the survival of Alex, and as such uses herself as a human shield to prevent Alex from getting killed. However, depending on how the player controls her, she may push characters into you rather than blocking them off. This may result from the stress of being stuck in a metal suit in an abandoned game company's building filled with killer monsters. Story POPPYTAIL 1-4 Alice makes her first appearance at the end of Chapter 3, where Alex discovers her locked inside of the GamePrint suit. Alice joins Alex, and helps him by using herself as a human shield; she cannot be killed because of the metal suit she is locked in. After continuing through a new section of the building, Alex a nd Alice find a room with three doors, known officially as the Pathway Room. The left door has a picture of a pink flower on it, the middle a red one, and the right one a grey flower. Alex quickly decides the left door is the way out of the building, and warning Alice that her suit is getting damaged. This occurs at the beginning of Poppytail 2. After encountering several enemies and beating three chapters, Alex tells Alice he is too old to be running around, but she gets him up and shows him the sign for the next room: an electrical hazard warning. The pair make it through the electrical hazard room to encounter a "Simulation Room" with the theme "Electric Beachtime". They manage to make it through, but they end up on a path back to the Pathway Room at the beginning of the third game. By this point, Alex is suffering from severe dehydration, and Alice gives him a small flask of water. The pair decide to go through the middle door, and they make it through the first room with a new cast of enemies. One of them, Poppy, confronts them after beating the first chapter, suspecting the two are here to access a water supply that belongs to the game's enemies. Alice denies this, but Poppy does not attack, letting the two go because he reveals no one has made it through this path alive before. After beating Chapter 2, Poppy follows them, and remarks that they'll be in deep waters, referencing the fact that Chapter 3 takes place inside a flooded Simulation Room, where Alex and Alice are threatened with drowning. They make it out alive, causing Poppy to call Hybrid Chicken to help kill them. Alex and Alice make it through alive again, causing Poppy to call the last of the game's enemies, Joey Turnbull, to attack. The pair once again survive, and rehydrate using the water supply off-screen. In the beginning of Poppytail 4, Alex and Alice are once again redirected to the Pathway Room, leaving their only option of escape as the right door. They go through, and enter a distorted version of the first game's Chapter 1, with new enemies resembling those from the first game. The pair once again enter where the staff car park would've been, however the sign has been vandalised with red text reading, "YOUR DOOM". The pair escape the "Wicked" enemies again after beating the second chapter, only to encounter a room with a purple floor and multiple hallways, and then a room with invisible walls that sometimes appear as flashing white spheres. This is speculated to be Alex or Alice hallucinating from the stress of running away from so many killer monsters. The pair reach the first normal-looking area in the game, its fifth chapter. They escape Wicked versions of five out of six of the first game's enemies as well as another called Cheesestick, however what happens after they enter the final chapter's door is unknown. POPPYTAIL 4: SPECIAL EDITION This game is non-canon to the series. The same events described above for Poppytail 4 occur, however the enemies encountered have real papillon head photo cutouts on their heads. PIXELTAIL Alice is set to return as a deuteragonsit for the sixth canon instalment in the series. Gallery Category:Deuteragonists Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Poppytail (Game) Category:Poppytail 2 Category:Poppytail 3 Category:Poppytail 4 Category:Poppytail 4: Special Edition Category:Pixeltail Category:Humans Category:Playable Characters Category:Poppytail 5 Category:Protagonists Category:QW5uZU5vdW5jZXIubXA0